


Special Tacos

by dirty_little_fanfricker



Category: Undertale
Genre: M/M, dub-con, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_little_fanfricker/pseuds/dirty_little_fanfricker
Summary: This wordplay is derived from the artwork of Catyuffie of tumblr. The wordplay is mine but the art is theirs. It's only tagged Dub-con/Non because Papyrus never truly said yes or no. It leans more toward Non so you've been warned! I cannot post their artwork so have this instead!





	Special Tacos

**Author's Note:**

> This wordplay is derived from the artwork of Catyuffie of tumblr. The wordplay is mine but the art is theirs. It's only tagged Dub-con/Non because Papyrus never truly said yes or no. It leans more toward Non so you've been warned! I cannot post their artwork so have this instead!

After spending a hour or two in the kitchen, Sans beamed with happiness for his new, extra special tacos. He loved them already and he knew Papyrus would be so happy to eat them. He almost couldn’t contain his joy for them. 

“Sans! I’m home!” A voice called out as the front door squeaked opened.

“Oh! Papyrus! Go wash up while I put the finishing touches on dinner!” Sans called from the kitchen as Papyrus walked in and saw Sans by the counter. 

“Alright.” He looked the little berry over. He had called Sans and told him he was comming home in a bit. He didn’t think Sans would cook for him again. He had planned to cooked dinner this time. Oh well. Maybe next time. Ppayrus headed up to the bathroom like Sans had ask of him.

The taller skeleton returned and took a seat just as Sans was walking to his own seat with his normal, childish grin accenting his face as always.

“There you are!! My special tacos!!” Sans had sounded pleased with himself; as he always did. Papyrus did enjoy Sans’ tacos and Blue enjoyed making them for Papyrus because he didn’t drown them in honey like his own brother did.

“Good! Hehe..well, let’s try it.” Papyrus thanked Sans for the meal and picked up a taco. “Aren’t you going to have one?” He asked. _‘Tacos again…well, at least they’re different this time and I’m sure he worked hard on these.’_

“I already had mine and I made these especially for you!” He beamed and sat in his chair, watching the other skeleton and waiting for a reaction,

Papyrus nodded a little, he didn’t like eating without Sans but he didn’t want the other to become stuffed, especially if he wasn’t hungry.He took a bite of the food and a tingle went up his spine so quickly, he physically shivered with a small jump.

“So…How is it?” Sans leaned on his folded hands as he waited on Papyrus’ comment to the food. He was excited to see the result.

A light red hue appeared on Papyrus’ cheek bones. “Wow! These tacos…I’m impressed Sans! These taste really good!!” Papyrus complimented. “I’m really proud of you! I’m sure you’ll become a great cook! Like me, nyehehe.” 

“Wowie! You think so?!” Sans beamed up at the other skeleton.

“Yep!” Sans smiled down at him.

When Papyrus went to move, he felt as if he couldn’t. As if he was immobilized. His body shook as he struggled to move. _‘Ugh…W-Wait…what happened…to me?! M-My body….!!C-Can’t m…m…!!’_

Sans was watching Papyrus as he struggled. He was very proud of himself and his _special_ tacos. “Everything alright, P~a~p~y?” Sans drew out his name with a purr as he watched Papyrus collapse out of his chair and onto the floor.

He slowly started to get out of his chair as he looked down at Papyrus and slowly made his way over to him, a little cat-like grin on his face.

Papyrus struggled to get to his feet as he watched Sans. “Y-You little b-bitch…!!” He growled. “W-What did you do…?”

Sans stood over Papyrus before straddling his hips slowly. He put his hands on the other’s rib cage and started to rub them with affection while he began to grin on the him.

“Just feed you, hehe! Just relax Papy~” Sans said in a calm sultry tone as he grinds. “I’m gonna give you the dessert~” He purred and started to strip off Papyrus’ boots and his pants along with his own.

He smiled down at the immobilized skeleton, taking his time with him. He didn’t want to rush this moment. He felt his magic pool around his bones as he summoned it. He felt Papyrus’ hard-on form just as his magic finished. Soft blush squishy flesh from Sans’ backside pressed against the erected cock. He moaned softly just as Papyrus did, feeling the sensation for the other skeleton.

He grinds his backside against it as he leaned down to Papyrus, gently laying on him to get a good look at his face. A blue hue appeared on is cheekbones as he kept grinding and rolling his hips.

“You look so cute Papy~” Sans’ complimented as he watched the edgy, no vulnerable, skeleton. “Ahn…Papy, what happened? Can’t you hold on anymore?” He asked as he watched a thin trail of red saliva leave the corner of Edge’s mouth.

Papyrus only answered with a soft moan. “I see…”

Sans reached down between his legs and grabbed the cock with a gentle grip and pushed it up against his moist, wet, slick entrance. “There you go then, my good boy~” Sans cooed to the other as he prodded himself with Papyrus tip, getting it in the right position before slipping it inside him, pushing down hard. Sans moaned loud as he heard Papyrus call out his name 

U-Uh, Sa~~AH!” Papyru moaned loud at the sudden tightness engulfing his hard cock. The warm slick environment almost sent him over the edge.

“P-Papy…you feel so big~” Sans whined a little.

“Oh Sans~” Papyrus moaned a little as he watched the other on top of him take pleasure from his position.

Sans was shaking, trying to take in the other’s size in side of him. “Warm too, it feels so g-good~” Sans was infatuated with the way Papyrus felt, he could barely form word coherently. Papyrus was the same way with the way Sans’ magic clung to his own.

“P-Please wait..” Papyrus managed to say as Sans started to move his hips on top of Papyrus. 

“I–AH! I want m-more~” Sans whined as he began to move shakily. He panted ragged breathless moans as he leaned back and bounced on top of Papyrus. It took him a bit of time but he started to gain speed, unable to take the unbearable slow pace he was going.

He was craved the other like he was going to die if he didn’t have him. Papyrus moaned under him. He could barely move to plow into the smaller skeleton, all he could do was lay there and take it and that’s just how Sans wanted it.

He tilted his head back as he moaned and arched his back while he rode Papyrus. He bit down on his scarf, the feeling was almost too great for him. Almost. He put a shaky hand on his magic made tummy and slowly slid his hand down to his little pussy, pressing his index finger against his sensitive clit. He jolted hard and went faster, as if pressing on his clit turned on a turbo boost for his hips.

He blushed more as he listened to Papyrus moan his name, his face twisted with pleasure from watching the other and feeling the tightened magic cling to his.

“P-Papy~!!” Sans moaned out. He knew Sans was about to reach his limit and so was he, comming closer and closer to his peak.

“O-Oh Sans~ Please!” He moaned and tilted his head back a little. He couldn’t hold on as he felt Sans’ magic getting tighter and tighter, he didn’t even know how Sans could still be moving.

“Papy!” This was it! Sans was hitting his limit! “C-Cumming!!” Sans cried out as Papyrus groaned loud, unable to hide or muffle his own moan as his climaxed inside of the little being.

Sans twitched with pleasure as he panted and laid down on the taller skeleton, out of breath. “S..So good…” He managed to say softly as he glanced up at Papyrus. The other laid there, panting heavily and unable to even form words at the pleasure he just received. He was utterly speechless. 


End file.
